1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to information processing, particularly to a camera device and an information prompt method, which are capable of obtaining and outputting a distance between a human face and the camera device, so as to prompt that a user is too close to a display screen to prevent the user from getting too close to the screen. It protects eyesight of the user, convenient to use and is flexible, producing no radiation to a human body. Also, the device is easy to manufacture and is extendable.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of computers, people work before a monitor screen for an increasingly long time. Watching the screen for a long time tends to cause tiredness of eyes. Furthermore, some people, especially teenagers are accustomed to watch the screen closely, which may hurt their eyesights. The reason is that when people view information of texts, pictures or videos on the screen, the smaller the distance between the eyes and the screen is, the stronger the irradiation strength of the monitor to the eyes is, and consequently the stronger the stimulation to the eyes is. Therefore, it may cause the eyesight to deteriorate if the eyes focus on the screen in a close range for a long time. Also, a tiredness of the eyes will be caused.
The current eyesight protection products only focus on preventing the distance between the student and a desk from getting too close when he is reading. But there is no product for preventing the eyes from getting too close to a computer screen.